


Orphan Heart

by oonaseckar



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Foster Care, Gen, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: THIS THE ONE WITH WHIRLWIND COURTSHIP AT BEGINNING OF SEASON EIGHT AND THEN DOOMSDAY KICKS IN ONCE THEY’RE ALREADY TOGETHER
Relationships: Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Davis Bloome/Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Orphan Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is Victor Hugo.

_Fuck_ it, she had a boyfriend. The little blonde oh-god-so-cute one who’d managed to suck in ninety per cent of his attention momentarily in the midst of a disaster scene, she was walking away with some asexually handsome giantish freak. Arm in fucking arm. Well, wasn’t that how his life went.

By the time his shift was over he’d almost got her off his mind. If ‘almost’ approximated to ‘about seventy per cent, but nigglingly popping up again about every twenty minutes’. Back at Metropolis Gen he was heading for the staff showers through an A & E waiting room, and there she was. It was maddening how his heart bucked up and an idiot smile covered his face. Hadn’t he learned harsh lessons about conserving emotional energy for people who might actually give a shit about you? And that, a long time ago.

It was hard to remember when she really seemed glad to see him, and remembered his name. She was buying the girl they’d met over a soda, and when he found out the kid was a street urchin and Chloe didn’t really have a damn idea how to help her, he pretty much fluffed his lines. An inability to candy-coat one word had gotten him enough smacks from when he was in single figures, you’d think he’d have learnt tact by now. It was okay though: she clearly took no offence.

He’d have helped the kid anyway: he had enough fellow-feeling with her for sure. But it didn’t hurt to know how it looked, with a beautiful girl backing him up with solemn earnestness, for all the world as if they were the urchin’s big brother and sister. Not that he was looking for anything sisterly from Chloe. Fuck it, the friend thing had to be avoided at all costs.

In the end she walked away with the intransigent kid in tow. But by then he had a workplace and a reason to drop by. Nothing ventured, and no ring on her finger. Boyfriends sometimes proved detachable, according to the sleazy locker-room lore of his workmates. They’d made him wince at their cynicism,.and the gross accounts of their exploits often enough. It was vastly surprising that some of their wisdom might prove useful.


End file.
